Hurting, Healing, Flying, Fleeing
by Avenged Suffering
Summary: Sky High is seriously injured in a battle, Origami Cyclone can't stand the thought of losing him. Crappy summary. First Chapter . Eventual Yaoi MxM. Read & Review.


Let's get the boring crap out of the way

First T & B fic.

Warnings - Man Love (Sky High x Origami Cyclone) There will be sex. Don't like, don't read. Violence, the odd bad word, multi chapter, M rated fic.

I don't own the rights to any of these characters but ah well

Okay.. That's that over and done with… Now onto the fic.

Sky High attempted to move his arm but it was impossible, the earth that had been encased around him by the red haired Next he was attempting to capture holding him firm. He was sure his flight pack had been crushed by the impact, but if it wasn't for that, his spine might've already been in pieces. He tried to lift his head, but found the ground behind him made it difficult, he could see his friends below him fighting off the criminal's attacks.

Blue Rose had just managed to freeze a tidal wave of dirt before it crashed on top of her, Dragon Kid used her staff to sweep through another encroaching tendril of earth before she was caught up by another fast moving wave that sneaked up on her. Rock Bison, broke through it to catch the small girl in his arms while his armour deflected the rest of the hard wall. Origami Cyclone appeared milliseconds later to take her out of danger's path.

Antonio turned toward the perpetrator, pointing a finger in his direction, obviously intent on getting revenge for the harm caused to the youngest member of the group. He called out to Blue Rose, who froze the earth that was threatening to bury the older man enough so he could break its brittle shell. The large man tore through it, inching closer to his target with Blue Rose providing support, but the effort was obviously taking a lot out of the sixteen year old superstar.

Busy as they were the others could not see what Keith could from his vantage point, blue eyes widened beneath his visor as he recognised the figure in the distance, pulling back his green fiery arrow. Lunatic. The blond man called out to his friends to look up, begged them to see him, but the crackling noise of static and the deafening boom of the earth shifting to attack his friends told him that they couldn't hear him. Desperate, he pulled at his hands, trying to free them from their confines, managing to release one, but he had lost his glove to the earth's tight grip. He felt his costume rip and the sharp edges of the earth dig into his flesh as he managed to get a little wriggle room. He didn't have time for this, if he didn't act soon, someone was sure to die.

Ivan handed Dragon Kid over to the medics that were based on the outskirts of the battlefield. If only his power was more useful he could be actually helping rather than being a glorified errand boy. The ground shook beneath his feet, almost making him lose his balance but he had taught his body well, he gave the medic a quick bow before running off, back towards his friends, back toward the battle. Maybe this time he could think of a way to get Sky High down from there, communication had stopped when the Next had caught him in midair and the crunch that had followed the earth surrounding him had shocked everyone.

Even Agnes didn't have any answers for any of them, not getting a response from Sky High when she had tried to contact him, they had assumed he was dead. That had lit a fire for revenge under everyone, Ivan included, but he wasn't stupid. There was nothing he could do to help, just try and be support for the others while anger and depression crushed him from the inside. He skipped over a broken wall, surveying the battleground, plotting quickly where everyone was but staying in the shadows himself so he could dart out should any of them need him. Violet eyes reluctantly lifted to the form of the King of Heroes, to see him broken, the usually so jubilant and energetic of all of them, killed him and no doubt the viewers at home.

Cyclone had to blink a few times to make sure that he wasn't seeing things when he spotted the bare hand of Sky High breaking off pieces of earth to free himself. Hope gathered in his chest despite the cuts and blood he could see over the other's form.

"He's alive!" He called out over his communicator, everyone else pausing in their actions to give a quick glance up to confirm Ivan's words with their own eyes. The tension in everyone's form seemed to subside when they knew Keith was alive, even if he was struggling, the fact that he was breathing was enough for them.

"Just hold tight! I'll come and get you!" Bison called up to Sky High before swatting away another attacking mound of earth, they were getting close.

"Rose? You alright?"

The smile that greeted him was one of relief over the safety of their friend, tears were in her eyes, but there was also a glint of determination. The youngster pulled back and steadied her stance.

"Let's do this..!"

Keith wanted to shout at them to stop looking at him, to just look behind them, see the new danger. He pleaded with them, but his voice went unheard, he could tell because instead of them heeding his calls, they turned back to the battle. Not even the criminal seemed to notice something was wrong. Blue eyes narrowed at the intruder, his hand balling up into a fist as he tried to break free. Criminal or not, he couldn't let the man die. He knew it wasn't very likely but he had to help, had to stop Lunatic from taking another life.

He could feel his powers swirling in his free hand, breaking away some more of the earth that had almost swallowed him whole. It had been years since he had tried to fly without the stabilising effects of his pack but he had no choice. With a strained cry he broke the hold that was on him, making the criminal that had done this to him look up in shock. The blond didn't have time to shout his trademark cry, not as if anyone could hear him anyway as he shot up into the air, unsteadily flying straight into the path of the green flame that was shooting toward the Next and his friends.

He pointed one palm toward the ground to keep himself in the air as he trusted the other hand in front of him, focusing all his power into trying to deflect the arrow away from it's intended target. He felt a smile of victory lift onto his features, able to see the psychotic gaze of Lunatic widen when the arrow flew into the vortex of wind, exploding on impact. Sky High could feel the flames consuming him, licking at every piece of skin, stealing the air from his very lungs. The pain was searing but he had to put faith in his abilities to keep it from killing him.

The other heroes and the Next they were battling all looked up when the King of Heroes had broke free, they had expected him to crash directly afterward, but what actually happened was much worse. Blue Rose had screamed in shock, Bison had gasped out loud but Origami had remained silent as the hope that had only just started to blossom in him died once more. The green orb of fire continued to burn, swallowing their friend despite his best efforts to stop it. The criminal, not realising the danger he was just in began to get annoyed at the heroes that were seemingly ignoring him. His steel coloured eyes narrowed at the back of Sky High and he lifted his hand, the ground itself raising at his command gathering into a to hand shaped tower hanging behind the hero like a giant mud fly swatter.

Antonio spun around as he felt the earth move, almost glad to turn his eyes away from the sickening sight of the younger hero being caught in an inferno. Blue Rose was stunned, still, her mouth agape, she would be no help. Bison's eyes followed the movements of the criminal and quickly put together exactly what was happening.

"LOOK OUT!"

The words didn't seem to reach Sky High though, as he made no move to turn before the mound of earth slammed him out of the air, straight into the ground below with a sickening crunch. The criminal was forgotten as Rock Bison ran straight to where his friend had fallen. He looked around trying to find the culprit, but both Lunatic and the original criminal had disappeared.

"Can you hear me? I'll get you out!" smoke was rising from the rubble as he started pulling chunks of rock away, throwing them to the side in a frenzy, trying to find any sign of his friend. It only took a few seconds for Origami to be at his side, digging his hands into the ground, obviously as panicked as Bison was to get Sky High out of there. Tiger arrived shortly after, his power already activated to help them move the earth encasing the King of Heroes. Kotetsu pulled Ivan aside, stopping him in mid action, he explained that Agnes had filled him and Barnaby in on the situation, he glanced down at Ivan's bloody and muddied hands and patted the younger man on the back, telling him to help his partner hunt the crook down and leave Sky High to him and Bison.

The young ninja based hero looked to the side for a moment before his hands clenched into fists. He was useless here, he knew it, but he didn't want to leave before he knew if Keith was safe. He took a step back and bowed toward Kotetsu, he knew that the others were just as concerned as he was and had faith that they would be able to get Keith out of there. With a quick nod he disappeared, leaving the stronger heroes to do what they did best.

Kotetsu and Antonio worked together to pull the rubble from where Sky High had fallen, with each passing second the tension in their bodies was rising. Then just as suddenly as he was buried, they found Keith's still hand laying in the debris. Just seeing that small part of him made relief flow through their bodies prematurely. They quickly doubled their efforts, uncovering their friend's smouldering body and exposing it to the air.

The aura around Kotetsu faded as Antonio moved to lift the younger man up, he paused as he felt the body in his hands tense up in pain, half of his helmet remained on the floor as the older man carefully lifted him and turned him so that he was against his chest, obscuring his face from the camera's view. Blue eyes opened slowly, a small smile still playing on his face as if he knew that the criminal had survived the attack. Antonio moved to carry Keith over to the medics but he was stopped by a soft sound of protest from his chest. Though Keith was in incredible pain, he slowly lifted his barely still gloved hand, it shaking from the effort as his face contorted in pain, but the people had to know he was okay. He could never forgive himself if his fans were worrying over him. His shaking fingers curled into his palm and his thumb stood up for a few, painful seconds until he felt like the cameras had no chance of missing it.

Antonio and Kotetsu both let out a relieved chuckle, that was just like their exuberant friend, putting others' concern before his own before they started to walk him toward an ambulance. Sky High, now sure that everything had worked out, let his hand drop and his eyes close, though whether he passed out or fell asleep he didn't know.

Right first chapter done.. I know no sex in this one.. But that starts next chapter, so review and make sure you tune in next time!


End file.
